Naraku's Sheild Now Broken
by Dark Lord Naraku
Summary: kagura changes naraku without him noticing...could the woman he controlled and tortured flip the script on him and steal his heart...i believe naraku has another task ahead of him..will he break or will he continue the path of loneliness
1. Free as the Wind

I own nothing do not sue i will skip countries

Naraku Eskero: I love inuyasa so i thought i would try it

sits in the window seal waiting for kagura to return from the mission i sent her on two days "kagura, if I have to get you things will be grim for you my dear." looks away and sighs as I rise to my feet and growl jumping out of the window and move so fast throught the trees that the trees in front of me was a blurr as the only thig showing i was there was the leaves i left in my wake. being it was a humid night and i was resting in my room i had on nothing but my purple pants and a obai(sash) holding them up. sweat drops down my chest as i growl feeling her presance near. "kagura" i say with a cool and deadly tone. stopping in the trees above her and masking my scent being she was sitting on the riverbank humming to herself a tone

Kagura sat there with her feet in the water daydreaming about someone. Sesshomaru. All she could do was see his face up in the sky. His long white hair blowing ever so gracefully in the breeze. All the while his ever so inviting scent tickling her sensative nose. All of this brought a small but noticable smile to the woman's face. She knew that she was suppose to be going to Naraku but every second of freedom from him meant a lot to her. He always had her doing his dirty work. She yawns softly and lays down on the lushes grass as her eyes closed and the wind brushed against her body.*

watching her so caught up with something on her mind. Kagura i say in a harsh tone appearing behind her...did you finish your task at hand. Looking at her with angry eyes and seeing the desire for what i did not know in her eyes....kagura what enfatuates you so my dear...i say with a evil glare

Her heart stop when she heard his voice and she gets up as quick as she could*...Y..Yes of course. *She digs the shards out of her kimono and hands hem to him* I was just having a few moments to myself..thats all...*Kagura glared back at him and bites down on her lower lip trying so hard not to snap at him*....It was nothing anyways. Why does it concern you? *She glanced away and puts her fan to her mouth

walks up to her and takes the shards...i suppose i donnot have to punish you today unless your mouth gets the better of you ...sighs...as a reward return by nightfall or i will show you what i truly wish to do....smirks as i place the shards with the other peices and takes her heart out and looks at it then places it back as i dissappear into miasma ...nightfall kagura do not piss me off

She watched as he disappeared in total confusion as to what he meant. Was he planning on giving her her heart back or harm her like he had did before. The wind mistress didn't know whether to go or not. She was scared. Kagura finally gave a soft sigh and flew off to the palace at which he was hiding on one of her giant feathers. Meanwhile she had her head up to the sky once more thinking of what it would be like if he actually did give her back her heart. How nice it would be to find Sesshomaru and be with him without having to worry about rushing back

wating for her as i pace knowing she would be back by dawn......strange feelings i now held for her...what is wrong with you ..you are going soft my demon screams at me..i squint my eyes and growl..shut up i am in charge now it i had it your way we would be trying to think of ways to fuck kikyo and i donnot wish to entertain those thoughts..and beside kagura is a beautiful woman i say as i then sigh to myself knowing that she would never willingly have part in it....i guess you should do as your wish for it has been a while since we have had a chanch to endulge with a females beauty my beast responds ..i smiles as i feel her enter my palace.....and i turn to sit in the window seal and let the wind blow past me bringing the scent of early fall....kagura i say in a low voice as i face her

Kagura touched the ground and would frown once she got there and she lifted her hand up in the air making the giant feather shrink and fall into her palm* Hmm...*She had a strange feeling about all this but didn't want to pass a chance to have her heart back. The woman puts the feather into her ponytail and walks in, seeing Naraku sitting at the window. There she knew he had been waiting for her. Watching for when she came back* So what is it you wish from me Naraku?

kagura i say in a low voice as i raise my hand and the door closes behind her.............i get up and walk over to her and smiles as i then stop and look into her eyes seeing into her heart knowing she already desired another.....kagura i say in a low voice as i reach into my harori and pull out her heart...give me one good reason why i should give you your heart..i see you long for it everytime you lay eyes on it...i say as i walk backing her to the wall untill i see her up aginst the wall...and i then smile smelling fear and uncertanty rise from her

He scared her. So much so that she tried to get away from him till she hit the wall.*...Well...*She frowns trying to think of something*..Well because I think it is about time that I be set free. You have most of the jewel shards. Why do you need me? *Kagura looked to the side and sighs. She wanted her heart back so much. To be free from this prison he had her in*

cocks an eyebrow and smirks ad i place my hand up on the wall to block her for some reason loving her scent .....that I do have my dear and i will surly complete the jewel with or without your help as i hold her heart in the other....sensing her longing i then close my hand over her heart without sqeezing it and closes my eyes as i then put my hand through her chest and bring it back out in a split second...and the wound closes and i back away with my hands dripping in blood..kagura you now have your heart what do you entend to do now.....kill me or even better leave then where will you go i say with a smirk as i then walk away and sit back in the window seal not looking at you...as a dear friend of your would say this naraku cares not for witch you do now leave me...looks back at her ... now dealing withthe sudden tug at my heart i stop her and then in a flash i am right in front of her.....kagura before you go i wish to do one more thing...wraps my arms around her and gently kisses her then before she could open her eyes i was back in the window seal as if nothing happened not so much as looking at her

Kagura looked at him with shock as he went in and kissed her then left just as quickly as he came. She was more confused then ever and her now beating heart was racing.*...Na...raku *She shook her head and puts her fingers to her lips thinking that maybe she was just dreaming it. Kagura walked off like he had wished and made her way out of the palace*

watches her and and smiles knowing she had ben shocked but sensed no anger arise from her.......narrows my eyes no way in hell will i let that damn dog have you i think to myself..three hours later.i walk out to the garden knowing she had already left ...kagura i say in a low voice i do hope you never forget the one good second we had togather verses the bad i whispered as i stood under the moonlight and let the wind blow and allowing my mind to go back to kagura knowing that she was the wind it was eazy to think of the wind mistress evertime i felt the wind ....... sits in the grass and looks up to the moon...it is funny i suppose i do belive you have bewitched me kagura and i need no solution i am content in the fact that i am experianceing something other than pain or lust...closes my eyes as i contiune to sort out my thoughts...gets up and slowly turns back to the palace and the winds blows my harkarmi back and hits my bare chest being i had untied it before i came outside and my hair was no longer in a ponytail but dripping still from my previous bath and blowing behind me with grace as i walked.........walking down the hall i stop in front of kaguras door and smile as i close my eyesfeeling the strange tug at my chest that i felt when i told her to leave my palace.....naraku you are a fool how could you let her leave she belongs to us my beast rages inside me.........i know i respond back in a soft and smooth voice if she is ment to stay she will return no matter if she was told to leave for kagura is stubborn and if she wants someting bad enough she will find a way to have it i tell my beast....... before continuing down the path to my own chambers....sits back in the window seal as the candle flickers out long after i fell asleep

She went out and sat upon a rock that sat on a large cliff. It was a beautiful view of japan. There she thought and poundered why he, naraku of all people, would kiss her. He was her creator. The one who gave "birth" to her and brought life into her. It was hard to believe for the slightest moment that he would have a crush on her. Or that he would even kiss her. It had to be a small dream. A hallucinations. But still it felt so real. To real. The wind mistress couldn't help but to think about going back and understand why he had kissed her or why she was having this dream. it must have ment something either way right? The yokai got up and jumped onto her giant feather that had been beside her,floating, the whole time. The feather took off and she went back to his castle to straighten things out. It had been hours before she got there though and by the time she landed in front of the large wooden doors she could see him sleeping in his chambers.* Damn it *She growls but remembered she had her heart now. Kagura busted through the doors and walked to his chambers with a serious yet calm expression on her face. She was not mad at all. Just wanted some answers.* Naraku! *She took the mat to his bed and lifted it up making him roll off it and land hard on the floor

Feels kagura enter but doesnt open my eyes...i then wait for her as i feel her walk up but steal dont move untill i feel the mattress rise from under me and i dissappear into miasma and reappear behind her...chuckles as i then grab her arm...you are bold my dear i say with a smirk donnot think that because you have your heart you are invincable..i say in a angry tone ...releases her and then slams the door now irritated explain yourself now i say in a demanding tone as i glare at her

*She bites her lip but holds her place. Kagura's hands were shaking but she pushed him the best her now, weak little arms, would allow her* I want to know why you kissed me * The confused woman starred at him with puzzled eyes before sitting on the no mat bed* I don't know..Maybe I was dreaming it...But why would I be dreaming it *She mumbles and glanced down at her feet*

after being pushed and officially confused i smile as the miasma calms showing that i am now calm....smirks and closes my eyes as i walk over to her side....kagura you did not imagine it ..i say in a silky voice as i place my finger under her chin forcing her to look up at me while i tried to find a reason to be angry but found none.....kagura i say trying to be serious....i am naraku and i can do as i say while releasing her now conflicting with my emotions but i do belive that that is not the question that goes unanswered the real question is why kagura ...did you come back after i released you shouldn't you be trying to find the lord of the west ...i ask cocking an eyebrow

I...well...I just wanted some answers..Thats all., Nothing more *She scoffed and looked away with her arms crossed and her fan under her arm* I was just curious as to why you would kiss me or why I would be dreaming such things. Do not think so highly of yourself *Kagura kept her face turned away trying to look angry with him* I also wanted to see how Kanna was doing. She is basically my sister.

Watching her for any signs of a lie and did not sense one untill she mentioned kanna for she knew in her heart kanna was well........kagura i do not know why i felt the need to kiss you for some time i have been dealing these feelings inside me...they are new and was unwelcomed i say to myself after looking away from her...and i do not owe you any explinatin as i said before i may do what i wish when i wish kagura and you of all people should know that for you are the one i had to prove it to i say as i get irritated for being questioned....you defyed me i say turning my head away as my eyes glow red and i get angry because i was in conflict withmyself.....answer me now why did you come back when i told you to leave


	2. A New Heart

I own nothing not even the characters

Kagura looked at him and noticed him getting angry but she was just as upset as he was. She growls as her fist ball up then looks away- I just wished to see why you did what you did. But since it seems as though I won't get any answers except that it wasn't a dream, I'll make my leave. -The woman scuffed and walked out of the room. The nerve of that man, he may have been powerful but he was no god. She didn't need this. Not anymore. Now that she was free she had the freedom to go.

Watching her leave a agine feeling the tug on my heart I close my eyes and breathe in and exhale slowly….opening my eyes and focusing on her walking away…..kagura stop..i say in a low and smooth voice…before walking to her and then stopping behind her not touching her…kagura wait ..Hangs my head in defeat..don not leave me ..looks up at her..i don't want to be alone and if you wish to leave then come back ..before agine getting angry but not understanding why..in a calm but warning tone at her if you go to Sesshoumaru I swear on the shikon jewel I will kill him I say with a smirk before walking away…I don't understand why I care could it be that I truly care for her I think to myself..Why can I not say it…growls to myself before sitting in the window seal and looking back at the moon

-Kagura stopped as she heard him call out to her and glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. When she heard him talk about Sesshoumaru her body filled with rage and she quickly blows him away with a wave of her fan- How dare you! What things do you have against him! What do you have against me! Is this some kind of trick of yours Naraku! To give me my heart just so you can still control my life while I have it. Like a tease! Make new little demons of yours. Your good at that..Besides. You could never defeat him. You never have never will. All you do is run and hide behind your puppets -She bites her tongue and made her way out of the palace with tears running down her eyes. Never had she felt this way. so hurt and trapped. Now that she had a heart the pain was greater then ever before-

Watching her get angry and hearing her words I disappear into miasma….reappears in front of her and slams her aginst the wall…kagura I am not weak I say with a angry tone as miasma rises and I did not give you your heart to hurt you I honestly don't know why I gave it to you….looks into her eye as the miasma clears away and I take my hands off her….kagura..i say closing my eyes I hate sesshoumaru because he has something I will never have I said in a soft voice …before doing something I didn't even now I could do….go to him I wont stop you this time…you are free because I wished you to be and if it was a trick you would be dead now as well as him…what do I have to gain from this I am losing everything kagura I kept your heart but at some point in time you stole mine…releases her ….disappears into miasma….reappears back in my chambers…..kagura is all I say before I lay on the mat and watch the sun rise being I could not sleep

Kagura hits the wall with such force she almost fell unconscious. She listened, and more he talked the more her eyes widen with disbelief. Him..He had feelings..For her. This had to be a dream of some sort. Kagura never thought in the time she had known him that he would have feelings for anyone, let alone the one he created from his own body. All the while, something stirred within her. She felt bad for what she had said now and when he disappeared she walked to where she knew he would be-..Naraku -Kagura sits beside the mat where he was and looked down at him with a frown-...Why didn't you just tell me before?..-She lay beside his mat on the floor and waited for him to talk to her-

Looks over at the wind mistress then back to the ceiling…then waves my hand and the door shuts…..kagura I am known as a monster I have installed fear into all I have encountered…I never had a reason to love or care I viewed it as a weakness..looks over at her ruby eyes then smile before looking away…kagura you have been my servant and I do believe it is your fire that was my drive for controlling you and taunting you I had soul control of you and you was mine…but I would rather you be free….i don not know how I allowed this to happen….looks back out the window before sitting up….i do believe you are free to make your own choices so I will allow you to do so…a breeze blows in the window and I close my eyes thinking of the word I spoke

she looks at him as she was laying down then sat up with him and glanced to the side-..Naraku...-Kagura glanced down and felt something inside her, making her heart beat strangely. She knew..Deep inside that Sesshomaru would never have feelings for someone like herself yet someone like Naraku has. It was weird but in a way she liked it. She went to him and wraps her arms around his left as she closed her eyes and buried her face into his shoulder, mumbling softly as she did- I don't wish to go

Eyes go wide as she wraps her arms around me I then look down at her and smile suddenly loving the feeling of her that close to me and not begging for mercy…kagura you do not have to I say in a soft voice before wrapping my arms around her and laying back with her as I watched the shadows dance on the wall from the candle light…..kagura …before reading into her very soul to know that she was happy in my arms….i do belive you have a new heart ..mine….smiles closing my eyes finally being able to rest


	3. Narakus choice

**Kagura Pov**

Once she saw that he was sleeping soundly, The wind mistress thought it best to get some fresh air and think about all that happened today. She was still in shock as to the new things she had learned about him caring for her. It was something she would have never dreamed him saying. She walked out and took a small feather from her hair before she threw it into the air and it grew in size. She hoped on it soon after and took off into the night sky to relax-..Hmm..Naraku...Loves me -The woman smiled as she laid on the feather and glanced up at the night sky-

**Bankotsu Pov**

It had been some time and the legend of the Band of seven turned into myth. Now that the ones known as Inuyasha and his daring group destoried them, villages were more at piece and could live without much worry of villians except for Naraku. That was till one day on the same star filled night when Kagura left the palace, the leader Bankotsu awoke from his grave and rises from the dirt with his body perfectly made. "Haha. I knew it would work" He crackled with laughter at him and his brothers successs Thanks to their bonding of their spirits when they were in the other world, one of them would be allowed to surface back to the living and take revenge of the others death. He glanced up as he brushed the dirt off his armor and clothing and sits his large sword on his shoulder. "Huh..?" It was only minutes before Bankotsu noticed a small feath moving through the sky as if it knew where it was going. Kagura? It had to be. The male laughed at this and swung his sword making the feather split and her come trumbling down. He went towards the now knocked out unconcious woman and smirked as he leaned with his arms rested on his knees. "Well..Well..Who do we have here" He grins a most evil grin

**Naraku Pov**

Waking up in the morning as sunlight beems in and looks over to the pillow that still had kaguras imprint and scent. "I suppose she left because she wanted to experiance freedom" rises to my feet as kanna walks in with her mirror and holds it up while looking into my eyes "Master there is something you should see my lord" looking into the mirror as it showed images of kagome ill and inuyasha on the night of the moon and him in his human form. "Master these are the events of the night to come, for this day you have the greatest chanch to take the rest of the jewel" smirks as i nod and smile at kanna you have served me well. turning to walk to the dorrs imprinted with a dragon and a spider in epic battle. with kagura on my mind I then push them open reveling a spring built out of rocks. _later in the evening_. following the scent of kagomes blood i try to decide what i a,m going to do to her and inuyasha blood was leading me right to them.a small smile forms on my lips. "I am so close to victory there is nothing that shall stop me now!" Landing in front of them and putting up a sheild as inuyasha sends another windscar before collapsing and kagome weak and frail puts up a sheild around them. "your defeat is evedent surrender the shards and i will make your death swift" walks twards them as kanna appears out of miasma in front of me "master you must decide what path you wish to walk" holds up the mirror and shows kagura with bankotsu . ~growls at the sight~ "If i go to her then i will not have time to get the shards i think to myself as i then frown looking back at kagome now healing inuyasha. watching the images play out in the mirror there was a strange pain in my chest and then all thought left my mind exept kagura as i watched bankotsu begin to rape kagura. "Another time my dear friends" grabs kanna and dissappears into miasma leaving behind a very stunned kagome and gang." Why did he leave he had the oppertunity to kill us" asked kagome. "he had someone more important i would assume" replyed the monk now rising to his feet and gripping his side. "I didnt know naraku could love or care" replyed kagome.

**Bankotsu and Kagura**

All the while Bankotsu was having his fun with Kagura up in a cave far from any village or persons. It was his little way of getting back at Naraku and them for bring him and his fellow brothers to their downfall. It was also a way to releave some of the male hornyness he had from the years of no sex. "Well wench I guess that is round one" Bankotsu said in a teasing smirkish tone as he lets out his pearl colored fluids on her face and threw her on the ground naked. He sighed heavily, sweating just as much as her as he went to the cave water fountain to get a drink and cool himself off. D..Damn you" Kagura coughed out as she crawled towards her kimono and tried to put it on with what little energy she had. She even tried waving her fan at him to attack but nothing happened. Her body just couldn't do it.

**Naraku Pov**

"Kanna stay here and put up a sheild" aready smelling the scent of kagura and bankotsu i frowned at the fact that i was too late. Walking in and then stopping as i catch the sight of kagura and anger rises within me. Dissappears into miasma thinking of only kagura i grab kagura and dissappear agine before wrapping her in my pelt and carrying her away from the cave. "kagura I am sorry I will never let anything like that happen agine" lading on the forest floor I then leave her in kannas hands for care and head back. In full rage the skys darken as lightning breaks out . traveling as fast as my legs could carry me I enter the mouth of the cave and then smirk as i come up with a plan to make him suffer. sending my tentecals out and grabbing the sides of the cave as i then send whords of would devour any living thing into it before pulling on the sides of the cave and it collaspes into itself and i walk over the ruins looking for him. seeing him i pull him out by his neck and glare at him with angry eyes before letting miasma seep out and melt his skin before i throw him to the wall and send my tentecal through his heart and making it grow bigger so it would hurt him all the more. "This day you will die for what you have done to my kagura, ~smirks~ It does not feel good to know that you rose only to die agine,does it" before sending another and pulling a dagger from my sleeve. "grabs him by the hair and slits his throut and watcing him bleed and gag before cutting it all the way off" You will be a lesson to all who wishes to mess with those I hold dear" Picks up his sword and stabs it into the ground before placing his head on it and leaving his body for the voltures. Walking into the palace and heading strait for kaguras chamber I stop at her doors. opening it slowly before looking down at my clothes and seeing they was covered in blood. "Kagura?" Walks in and sits beside her seeing she was still asleep

**Kagura Pov**

Kagura looked up at him a little before she fell asleep. She was surprised that he had come to save her. That he had cared enough so much to rescue her from Bankotsu. It was something she was not used to. Her mind escaped into a dream and while she slept she mumbled "Thank..You"

**Naraku Pov**

raising my head from the bed as I heard her speak. "Kagura I will always come for you my dear." thinking of the shikon jewel and throwing the thought away after relizing I had aquired something better. watching as the rain begin to fall outside and the flames from the candles danced as the wind played with it. Placing my hand over hers i fall asleep beside her after watching her sleep for five hours. "Rest well kagura"


End file.
